The current Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) comprises a backlight source, an array substrate, and a color filter substrate. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. An array of thin film transistors is disposed on the array substrate, and each of the thin film transistors corresponds to one sub-pixel. A color filter of a corresponding color is disposed in a position on the color filter substrate corresponding to the sub-pixel. By controlling signals and voltages of the respective thin film transistors, the rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled so as to control emission of polarized light at each pixel, thereby attaining a display purpose. A polarizer is disposed on the outside of the array substrate and the color filter substrate, respectively, and polarization directions of the two polarizers are perpendicular to each other. Generally, after passing through one polarizer, light energy will be lost by about 40%. In the existing LCD, the light emitted from the backlight source should pass through two polarizers on the display panel and the light energy loss will be more than 80%, and the utilization of light energy is low.
At present, the light utilization efficiency and luminous efficiency are enhanced by forming an ordinary liquid crystal lens through the liquid crystal molecules and controlling a deflection of the liquid crystal molecules to change the light emitting direction. However, when using the liquid crystal molecules to form the liquid crystal lens, a certain thickness of the liquid crystal layer has to be ensured. Thus, the thickness of the liquid crystal cell is relatively great, which is conflict with the current trend for the display panel being light and thin.